We are beautiful, we are doomed
by Persefone Black
Summary: "É preciso muito amor para te odiar dessa forma." Conjunto de fanfics Draco/Hermione. Projeto Brainstorm.
1. What Lies Beneath

**N/A.:** O Projeto Brainstorm foi idealizado por mim, para a seção Draco/Hermione do 6V (fórum que você pode acessar pelo link no meu perfil). O Projeto é bem simples, inicia-se a rodada com a indicação de uma imagem/citação/trecho de música/whatever para alguém escrever uma fanfic, e assim o projeto continua. Aqui eu vou postar todas as fanfics que eu escrever para o projeto. Elas não têm ligação uma com a outra.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What lies beneath<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por que você está fazendo isso, Draco?<em>

* * *

><p>Você sabia a razão, não sabia? No fundo do cinza opaco em seus olhos você sabia os motivos para estar tratando-a como você achava que o sangue ruim dela merecia antes daquela primavera de flores mortas.<p>

Você sabia, mas tinha um sorriso debochado de lábios cerrados, porque as palavras que você não poderia dizer formavam um nó em sua garganta prestes a sair.

Você devia que dizer a ela, não devia? Você devia dizer a ela os motivos por trás do seu sorriso doentio. Você devia mostrar a ela o cansado por trás da frieza dos seus olhos. Mas você tinha que deixá-la ir para o mais longe possível de você.

E o que saiu foi um adeus nas entrelinhas de suas palavras. Você é cruel. E você sabe disso.

* * *

><p><em>Eu não acredito...! Depois de tudo! Hei, olhe para mim. OLHE PARA MIM, SEU FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO, E REPITA! RE-PI-TA!<em>

* * *

><p>Você era capaz, Malfoy? Era capaz de olhar nos olhos dela, ver toda a dor, toda a raiva e todo o ódio e fazer o que ela pedia?<p>

Não, você não tinha. Porque você é cruel e covarde.

E você não olhou nos olhos dela, você não tentou fazê-la entender seus motivos, porque ela jamais entenderia, não é? Mas você estava errado – se havia uma pessoa capaz de te entender, Malfoy, essa pessoa era Hermione Granger.

Mas você nem tentou, porque é isso que covardes como você fazem, seu merda.

* * *

><p><em>Vá embora. Eu quero que você <em>vá embora_._

* * *

><p>E as razões se transformaram na fumaça do cigarro que você colocou entre os lábios, se desmanchando sob o céu da noite escura iluminado por estrelas.<p>

Você a fez odiá-lo porque achou que aquele fosse, dentre _tantos_, o menor dos males.

Porque você a destruiria. Você destruiria cada sorriso, cada olhar, cada sentimento.

E você não queria vê-la quebrada sabendo que não poderia remendá-la, não é? Então você concluiu que deveria deixá-la ir. Era o mais próximo de um ato de _não-egoísmo_ que você era capaz de fazer.

Você a deixou, mas a deixou quebrada, Malfoy. A destruição dela seria mais rápida sem você para amá-la no meio do caminho.

Porque você a amava. De um jeito estranho, destrutivo e negro, mas você a amava.

E essa era a razão enterrada no fundo do cinza opaco do órgão que batia lento no seu peito.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**N/A.:** A hora do review é a hora mais feliz!


	2. I've still got me to cross your bridge

**N/A.:** Fanfic RA, se passando no hipotético "oitavo ano" de Hogwarts; pós-guerra. Rated K. O título é um trecho da música "Grey Room", de Damien Rice.

* * *

><p><strong>I've still got me to cross your bridge in this storm<strong>

* * *

><p>Ele voltou, mas não vinha do lugar certo. Vinha triste, taciturno, a capa sobre o corpo como se pudesse torná-lo parte do cenário, invisível. Ele sentou-se, baixou a cabeça e não se deixou chorar.<p>

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui."

Ele pensou em dizer que teve medo na guerra, que estava com medo agora, que ainda a queria, que havia construído uma ponte sobre o abismo entre eles, e que hoje ela poderia atravessar sem medo, que queria que ela viesse até ele e o encontrasse naquele mundo cinza.

"Por isso eu vim aqui."

Depois de tudo, ele ainda a tinha? Ela ainda abriria portas, mesmo que ele não as atravessasse; ela ainda queria a ele?  
>Pensou em falar todo, mas era muito a dizer, e ele não podia suportar a ideia de estragar ainda mais as coisas com ela.<br>Então, apenas levantou, e a viu encostada na porta, com um sorriso triste e uma lágrima no canto do olho, e pensou em pedir desculpas. Pensou em pedir perdão por tudo o que fez e que poderia fazer que pudesse machucá-la, pensou em pedir que, por tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, ela o perdoasse, porque ele precisava dela, ainda mais que antes.

Mas ele não tinha palavras para pedir isso a ela, nunca soube pedir desculpas, nunca soube ser perdoado.

Ele cruzou a distância entre eles, cada passo parecendo uma eternidade, quinze passos e toda uma historia a ser construída. Ele envolveu os braços ao redor dela e soltou as lágrimas que nem percebeu estar segurando.

Ela não precisou de palavras para entender.

"Eu perdôo, sim."

E havia lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela também, e ele percebeu que ela nunca iria esquecer, que nunca a dor que a fez sentir iria embora, mas ela ainda acreditava nele.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA.:** Review!


	3. a broken hallelujah

**N/A.:** Fanfic AU. Imaginem que se passa na Idade Média. As frases centralizadas e em itálico correspondem a oração Pai Nosso em latim. Rated T.

.

* * *

><p><strong>a broken hallelujah<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Pater noster qui es in cælis__  
><em>_sanctificetur nomen Tuum_

_._

Estava na Igreja, de joelhos, um terço entre os dedos e uma prece saindo dos lábios. Ele riria dela se a visse, a chamaria de tola e alienada. "Deus não existe", ele lhe diria, "não perca seu tempo, menina tola".

E ela continuava, na certeza de que Ele ouvia e a salvaria dele, a salvaria daquele sentimento vermelho e pecaminoso, Ele seria misericordioso e a perdoaria, mesmo que ninguém o tivesse feito, mesmo que ela mesma não tivesse se perdoado.

Ela tinha de continuar acreditando nisso, mesmo que fosse cada vez mais difícil.

.

_Adveniat regnum Tuum, fiat voluntas Tua__  
><em>_sicut in cælo et in terra_

_._

"Eu a vi na Igreja ontem", ele disse relaxado, tocando o terço que levava em volta do pescoço, seguindo as contas até onde o pequeno crucifixo repousava no vale entre seus seios.

Ela se arrepiou e não se impediu de falar, de retrucar seu tom irônico de blasfêmia.

"Você acha mesmo que Ele olha por você, minha querida?"

Um sim quase escapou da sua boca, mas ela não tinha certeza. Draco havia tomado isso dela no momento em tirou sua inocência, ela já não tinha certeza de nada em sua vida.

"Ele será misericordioso com você, Hermione? Ele a perdoará pelos seus pecados? Ele a aceitará no céu quando você se for? Ele irá remediar seu corpo e alma maculados? Ele irá, Hermione?"

E havia beijos, e calor e uma cruz pendurada em seu pescoço, balançando ao ritmo dos movimentos dele sobre ela. E havia gemidos, e dor, e prazer, e pecado, e pecado, e pecado.

Ele arrancou o terço do pescoço dela, jogando-o longe.

"Ele não vai."

.

_Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra__  
><em>_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris_

_._

"Sabe o que o seu Deus faz com as pessoas, Hermione? Ele as abandona."

Ela não o queria perto, não queria ouvir suas blasfêmias, não queria estar nos braços dele, não queria estar chorando por ter pedido a mãe.

"Onde está seu Deus, que não salvou a sua mãe? Ele a abandonou. Assim como está fazendo com você agora."

E não havia um terço em suas mãos e nenhuma prece em seus lábios. Havia apenas Draco.

.

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem__  
><em>_sed libera nos a malo_

_._

Se Deus existisse, a libertaria.  
>Se Deus existisse, a salvaria.<br>Se Deus existisse, a perdoaria.  
>Se Deus existisse, não estaria morrendo.<p>

"Sabe o que Deus faz, Hermione? Coloca pessoas como eu no caminho de pessoas como você."

Se Deus existisse, Draco não a teria destruído.

"Deus não existe, e a maior prova somos eu e você."

.

_Amen._

_._

Deus não existe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A.:** Clica aí no botãozinho feliz do review, sweetie, e mê sua opinião =D


	4. something blue

**N/A.:** Fanfic se passa durante o Baile de Inverno, no quarto livro. Rated K.

* * *

><p><strong>something blue<strong>

* * *

><p>Havia o farfalhar de capas, o frenesi por um lugar na pista, os olhares e aquele malditos risinhos de flerte. Pansy estava ao seu lado, com um vestido bonito e um sorriso no rosto que dizia o quão arrogante ela se sentia por estar com o braço dado ao dele. Ela parou de se mover e ele a olhou irritado por ter interrompido a dança que, embora não fosse das melhores, era tudo o que tinha para livrá-lo do tédio. Ele notou seus olhos grudados na pessoa que descia as escadas.<p>

Granger descia as escadas em um vestido azul e sapatos de salto, e a intensidade do azul - _dela_- doía. Tudo ao redor dela parecia menos brilhante, porque ela reluzia, e seus cabelos presos pareciam ter mechas douradas que brilharam sob a luz dos lustres e aquele azul sob sua pele clara ofuscava, ela ofuscava e ele a odiava por isso. Porque só o ódio poderia livrá-lo daquela coisa contraindo seu peito.

Os olhos deles se cruzaram, castanho através do cinza, e ele perdeu a capacidade de verbalizar todo seu ódio.  
>E ele odiou ainda mais seus cabelos em tons de dourado, e sua pele clara, e todo aquele azul, e o sorriso que ela deu ao rapaz que a esperava no fim da escada.<p>

Finalmente passou por ela, sem lhe dirigir um olhar ou uma palavra, odiar era o certo a se fazer. Mas ainda a tinha com ele, porque seu peito ainda doía e tudo o que conseguia ver ao fechar os olhos era ela e todos os seus tons de azul.

**.**

_you look filthy, but you are beautiful_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA.:** Review? *-*


	5. When the silence takes you

**N/A.:** Fanfic para a edição especial de Halloween da seção. Zombie world, oh yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>When the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too<strong>

* * *

><p>Não havia sangue de outrem em minhas roupas, apesar de elas estarem imundas. Elas estavam rasgadas, sujas de lama e do sangue dos meus próprios machucados. Eu tinha terra embaixo das unhas e medo embaixo da pele. Há muitas luas eu tenho fugido desses monstros. Monstros da noite, sem vida, sem misericórdia, com fome. Fome de mim, de minha carne, de meus ossos, de meu sangue. Eu não quero morrer.<p>

"Eu não quero morrer."

Era Granger. Ela havia conseguido escapar. Quando a casa dos Weasley caiu, ela fugiu e aparatou em um lugar que julgou ser seguro. Hogsmeade, e então foi até Hogwarts. Era para onde todos iam, afinal, e eu estava lá. E agora éramos só nós dois. Almas perdidas num mundo de mortos.

Hogwarts era distante o suficiente de tudo para que estivéssemos seguros. Todos os outros estavam mortos. Não houve tempo para que se preparassem, para que uma mãe cantasse uma canção de ninar para seus filhos ou para que um pai desse um beijo de boa noite. Não houve tempo para que os sussurros de "tudo vai ficar bem" saíssem das nossas bocas.

O Lord queria um exército que não pudesse morrer, mas que pudesse matar a todos. E foi o que ele conseguiu. O Lord foi o primeiro a cair. Então eles surgiram: centenas e centenas de mortos-vivos, vindos de lugar nenhum e indo para todos os lugares. Para matar todas as pessoas. Pela primeira vez eu entendi o que era igualdade. Eles matavam todos, sem distinção de sexo, pele ou sangue. Todos morreram.

"Vamos comer."

Nada além de um pedaço de pão velho e um gole de água. A comida do castelo era comprada fresca, três vezes por semana, e nenhum estoque sobrevivia a comelança do cotidiano de Hogwarts.

Não havia mais nada além de nós. Onde estávamos não havia sangue, ou cadáveres, ou monstros. Era longe o suficiente, ou talvez eles apenas estivessem ocupados demais com os milhares de trouxas que morriam a cada lua. Eu não me importava, desde que estivesse vivo.

O meu mundo agora se resumia a mim e Granger . Havia o medo de morrer, aquela tristeza de estar sozinho no mundo. De um modo ou de outro, sempre estivemos, mas aquela era a pior sensação. O medo de morrer sozinho.

Não precisávamos de muito mais para formar o cenário de nossa tragédia. Não havia o requinte do sangue, o luxo da batalha ou o brilho nos olhos. Era só o frio, a fome e a certeza de que iríamos morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, de um jeito ou de outro. Era só a tristeza da tragédia em sua significância mais pura.

Algum tempo depois – não poderia precisar quanto –, antes de dormir, ela olhou nos meus olhos e segurou a minha mão. Acho que ela sabia que seria a última vez que olharia nos olhos de alguém, que sentiria o toque de outra pessoa. Ela apertou os meus dedos e me deu um sorriso.

"Boa noite, Draco."

Acho que era por isso que estávamos juntos, eu e Granger. Que nos apoiamos um no outro para sobreviver. A gente tinha medo de morrer, mas viver não era uma de nossas opções.

"Boa noite, Hermione."

Entrelacei nossos dedos e quando os olhos dela se fecharam, fechei também os meus. Os olhos dela foram a última coisa que vi.

Morremos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Review!


	6. The shadow of the day

**N/A.:**Fanfic UA. Draco vampiro (dá para notar, mas como tá bem sutil, vale o aviso). Rated T, por causa de uma mortezinha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The shadow of the day<strong>

* * *

><p>Não há nada interessante na bondade. As pessoas boas são sempre previsíveis, monótonas, chatas. São inteligentes demais ou burras demais e, por definição, são sempre limitadas. Ele nunca se sentia fascinado por elas. Ele preferia as pessoas falsas às pessoas boas. Na falsidade ao menos se tem algo para prender o interesse, mesmo que não mais que alguns momentos.<p>

Para ele, as pessoas falsas eram muito mais dignas de atenção. Por definição, elas mentem, e o simples ato de não contar verdades já lhes rendiam pontos a favor: elas tinham algo a esconder. Algo obscuro, sujo ou imoral; tais adjetivos são cativantes por natureza. O que não se aplica as pessoas boas, é claro: elas são sempre iguais.

Em seus vários séculos de existência, ele foi cativado pelas ruas escuras, pelos encontros condenáveis, pelas trocas de olhares em salões lotados. Ele gostava da discórdia, da raiva, do desamor. Ela uma criatura das sombras, feito de caos.

Ele não se lembrava de se sentir como estava se sentindo no momento. Ele não lembrava como era sentir tantas coisas, tão confusas. Ele só sabia que suas crenças já não pareciam tão sólidas, que suas mãos nunca pareceram tão quentes, que sobreviver nunca fora tão _errado_.

Havia as pessoas de má índole e as pessoas bondosas, e no meio de tudo isso – _de um mundo falso, feito de mentiras e meias mentiras, de uma Igreja para um deus nunca visto, de mulheres interesseiras e clérigos depravados; de dias claros de sol, de crianças rosadas correndo nas ruas, de mães carregando bíblias enquanto caminhavam para as missas, de fábricas e máquinas, de revolução_– estava ela.

Ondas de café, pele como seda esticada sobre marfim, curvas suaves. Ela cheirava a dias de sol e livros antigos, seus olhos marrons com círculos de ouro carregavam em si o segredo da vida. Ela tinha o calor do verão, a bondade da primeira, os segredos do outono e a força do inverno.

"Hermione", ela lhe disse, e sua voz fez tudo entrar em harmonia.

Ela lhe parecia ser bondosa, mas seu sorriso tinha segredos. Ela era inteligente, mas parecia sábia demais, e os sábios nunca são confiáveis. Ela não tinha medo, e isso acabaria por matá-la.

Ela pensava e pensava, e sua beleza não se dissolvia em sua expressão inteligente. Ela calculava cada passo antes de firmar os pés no solo adiante, era perfeccionista e seguidora de regras, mas podia quebrar a todas de uma vez se assim seu coração mandasse. Havia nela um novo impulso, algo fluido demais, algo que nada e ninguém conseguiria definir, reproduzir ou aprisionar.

Seus olhos brilhavam, não se afastando dos seus por nenhum segundo. Ela era curiosa e destemida demais para o seu próprio bem, mas ele podia ver – podia _sentir_ – que ela não se arrependera por nenhum instante, por um segundo que fosse.

Ele sentia inveja dela e de seus tons de interlúdio, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que aquele mundo não a merecia, e nunca viria a merecer. O paradoxo, o enigma, era talvez mais interessante que a maldade. Ele a drenava, gota a gota, o calor passando da pele dela para a dele, e ele se sentia vivo, livre.

Ela perdia a vida, a cor, e lhe sorria.

Porque ela também era fascinada pelo caos. Pelo que é e acontece depois do que o sol se põe. E as noites de moviam pela palma pálida, e ele era a escuridão.

E, naquela noite em tons de vermelho, o mundo era deles.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Primeira vez que eu escrevo com vampiros fora do Say a Word =D Tá sem betagem _nenhuma_, então é possível encontrar uns erros escrotos.

Vale um review? *-*


	7. The art to carry on

**N/A.:** Fanfic RA.

* * *

><p><strong>The art to carry on<strong>

Eu ainda lembro do seu perfume como se estivesse por baixo das minhas narinas. Ainda lembro do sabor do seu nome na ponta da minha língua. Ainda lembro do calor passando da minha pele para a sua. Ainda lembro do palpitar do seu coração sob os meus dedos. Ainda lembro dos seus lábios nos meus. Ainda tenho você em mim.

Você me mudou tanto – e tão profundamente. Eu sinto você em minhas entranhas.

Você já não sente meu coração sob o seu. Você já não sente meus dedos entre os fios dos seus cabelos. Você já não sente o calor do meu corpo te protegendo contra o frio de uma manhã cinza. Você já não me sente, mas você lembra.

Você seguiu em frente. Em frente, e isso significa que não foi comigo. Não há lugar para mim em sua vida, nunca houve. Sempre houve alguém a quem eu nunca conseguiria superar. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Tolo eu fui ao pensar o contrário, ao desejar o contrário. Eu desejei que houvesse lugar no mundo para um Draco Malfoy mudado, um Draco que tem tanto de Hermione. E há, mas para mim sozinho – porque não há lugar no mundo para uma Hermione que tem tanto de Draco.

Você sempre soube, e sempre foi apenas Hermione. Há lugar no mundo para você – e para mim. Separados. Juntos, nunca.

Você me superou. Você seguiu em frente.  
>Mas há muito de você em mim para que eu siga em frente também.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Reviews?


	8. Artista

**Artista**

Havia aquela disparidade quase irônica entre eles. Eram tão perfeitamente opostos que, se houvessem vivido em outra época, em outro mundo e sob outras circunstâncias, seria até um tanto cômico para aqueles com visão artística.

Se fosse um artista e pudesse escolher pintar sobre o que quisesse, Draco sabia exatamente o que pintaria. Pintaria histórias, amores, desafetos, dor. Pintaria lembranças, lágrimas, mudanças e covardia. Pintaria seres humanos marcados por uma guerra.

Pintaria ele e Hermione do exato modo como os via. Pintaria cicatrizes.

Não havia melhor maneira de contar a história compartilhada do que pintar cigarros e lembranças que eles traziam na pele. Não haveria necessidade de explicar em palavras o que suas cicatrizes diziam tão nítida e sucintamente. Elas representavam tudo o que eles eram a princípio. Mas _aquelas_marcas contavam também tudo pelo que eles haviam passado.

Se fosse um artista, Draco pintaria seu braço sobre o colo de Hermione, enquanto a mão dela acariciava seu rosto – como tantas vezes fizeram –, deixando à mostra uma caveira negra em seu antebraço esquerdo e a marca de uma palavra no braço dela.

Se fosse um artista, ele pintaria aos dois naquele mesmo mundo em que se encontravam, porque um artista conseguiria perceber que a beleza residia exatamente no fato de que eles se encontraram em tempos tão desfavoráveis. Um artista saberia discernir que, se fosse de qualquer outra maneira – em outra época, em outro mundo e sob outras circunstâncias – nada haveria acontecido, e não haveria amor nenhum a ser pintado nos estudos em tons de cinza.

Se fosse um artista, ele pintaria tudo aquilo que não tinha coragem de dizer, que não sabia como dizer.

Mas Draco não era um artista. Nunca o fora e nunca o seria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Reviews? *-*


	9. All the right reasons

**All the right reasons**

Mesmo após cinco anos morando juntos, muitas pessoas se perguntavam porque eles haviam ficado juntos. Mais especificamente, porque Hermione – que tinha tudo, que era querida, que era amada – havia escolhido ficar com Draco – Malfoy, preconceituoso, ruim, perdido.

Nesses momentos, Hermione gostaria que as pessoas conhecessem Draco de verdade. Que conhecessem Draco como ela conhecia, então ela não precisaria sorrir e contar a história repetitiva – verdadeira, mas ainda assim clichê – de que havia se apaixonado por ele por todos os motivos errados, que eles haviam se aproximado justamente porque eram imagens espelhadas um do outro.

Hermione estava cansada de repetir isso. Ela gostaria de dizer coisas novas, coisas que as pessoas ainda não sabiam sobre Draco, sobre ela. Gostaria de mudar o discurso polido e dizer que havia ficado com ele porque Draco beijava muito bem e era realmente ótimo na cama dela. Porque ele a conhecia ao ponto de amá-la também pelos seus defeitos.

Gostaria de dizer a essas pessoas que ainda estava com Draco porque sua mãe havia gostado dele. Porque Draco deu de presente a seu pai uma garrafa de vinho tinto de uma safra antiga que ele há muito buscava. Porque ele a fazia rir quando não deveria, a deixava envergonhada em público e fazia seu humor mudar em um piscar de olhos.

Estava certa que um dia diria que havia ficado com ele também pelos biscoitos de baunilha que Draco fizera questão de aprender a cozinhar quando ela disse adorava os que Harry fazia. Pelas sete fotografias suas feitas sem que ela notasse e que agora enfeitavam a parede de sua sala. Pelo _eu te amo_que ele dizia quando ela menos esperava.

Ela gostaria de dizer que havia escolhido Draco por todos os motivos certos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** A hora do review é a hora mais feliz!


	10. Ensaio sobre a vida habitual

**ENSAIO SOBRE A VIDA HABITUAL**

* * *

><p><em>Pensamentos de um homem debaixo do semáforo, sem nada para fazer além de parar e esperar durante três conjuntos de segundos.<em>

* * *

><p><em>O disco vermelho iluminou-se.<em>

Não havia nada a fazer além de sentar, puxar o freio de mão e pôr os olhos no semáforo pelos próximos conjuntos de segundos. Na calçada ao lado o desenho do homem verde se tornou evidente e os pedestres começaram a atravessar a rua nas faixas pintadas de branco, com seus eletrônicos e sua pressa habitual.

Eram duas horas e quatorze minutos de uma segunda feira habitual para ele há pelo menos cinco anos. Nunca pensou que um dia chegaria a dirigir um carro, mas aparatar sempre era cansativo e sua rinite agradeceria se não usasse lareiras. Automóveis eram máquinas práticas, embora o trânsito nem sempre o fosse, e havia aprendido a dirigi-los meio contra a vontade, mas aprendera mesmo assim.

Tinha um belo exemplar e sabia disso. Se era para estar dentro de algo não-mágico, pelo menos que fosse o melhor. Ele não aceitaria nada menos.

Ligou o aquecedor, estavam perto do Natal e a temperatura em Londres já alcançava os números negativos. Hermione adorava o inverno, ele não. Aprendera a apreciar mais as temperaturas amenas e o clima menos rígido do outono. Bem entre os extremos, era perfeitamente agradável para ele. Não poderia precisar quando o inverno havia deixado de ser sua estação preferida, apenas havia acontecido, como muitas das coisas em sua vida.

Queria chegar logo em casa. Tinha certeza que levaria um bom esporro de Hermione por ter demorado tanto, mas havia cruzado com Blaise e acabaram por beber algo juntos em um bar bruxo perto de onde estavam. Há algum tempo não o via, pelo menos não sem Pansy. Beberam, conversaram sobre o tempo, sobre a temporada deprimente do quadribol daquele ano, sobre notícias bobas e boatos que corriam pelo Ministério. Fazia tempo que não conversava assim com seu amigo e assumia que sentira falta.

Hermione entenderia e, se não entendesse, já estava feito mesmo.

Puxou um dos cigarros, a espera o deixava muito inquieto. Aqueles eram de menta. Puxou um isqueiro o acendeu, o caminho para casa era um pouco longo e daria tempo de fumar pelo menos aquele. Hermione o mataria se soubesse que estava fumando dentro de um carro, lhe daria uma palestra sobre segurança, incêndios, extintores e irresponsabilidade e mais um monte de coisa que ele tinha certeza que não lembraria na próxima vez que fosse fumar dentro do carro.

Ela com certeza faria a ameaça de não deixa-lo dirigir se as crianças estivessem dentro do automóvel pelo próximo mês, mas ele achava essa parte uma imensa injustiça, porque nunca fumava perto dos filhos, fosse dentro ou fora de um carro. Sempre dizia para eles nunca fumarem também. Não era nem um pouco saudável. Os filhos tinham perfeita noção de perigo e nunca desobedeceriam a Hermione.

Fazia um tempo que Draco fumava e não pretendia parar. A frequência diminuíra bastante, é verdade, nos tempos mais tenebrosos de sua vida lembrava-se de gastar pelo menos dois maços por dia. Hoje, um maço durava quase uma semana. Ele fingia não ver que de tempos em tempos sumia um cigarro ou dois e Hermione entrava em casa com um pouco de nicotina misturado ao seu cheiro de mel, pergaminho e morangos.

Ele gostava. Gostava do cheiro mais presente, mais marcante. Diferente do que sempre sentia dela, dava um ar de mistério, de coisa errada e marginalizada que ele nunca associaria normalmente à Hermione. Era sensual também, ele gostava de observa-la fumar.

Os pedestres pareciam nunca acabar, a densidade da massa que passava em frente ao seu carro era constante. Todos loucos, todos apressados, todos com os olhos baixos em seus _smartphones, tablets, pagers_. Ele tinha a impressão que os trouxas viviam a própria vida através daquelas coisas. Ele havia presenciado um surto de uma jornalista nascida trouxa do Profeta Diário quando perdeu um daqueles aparelhos, parecia que o coração da menina tinha sumido ao invés do objeto.

Ele ainda fazia cara feia quando via Dimitri grudado ao tablet que ganhara de presente do avô. Melanie era pequena demais, no entanto, e havia ganhado um livro de colorir e tintas, que ignorou completamente de quatro horas. Draco suspeitava que a filha sofria de hiperatividade, precisava marcar uma consulta para ela, aliás; tinha ficado de fazer isso naquela semana e havia esquecido. Hermione queria um tratamento trouxa, mas Draco só aceitava de misto para cima, sem discussão. Graças a Merlin havia um médico no Saint Mungus capaz disso.

Muito havia mudado na estrutura das instituições bruxas num geral. Havia mais aceitação dos métodos e processos trouxas, nas mais variadas áreas, desde o fim da segunda guerra. Havia influência trouxa na medicina, na organização, no trabalho, dentro das casas, dentro das pessoas.

No seu carro tocava Jimmy Eat World quando os carros da segunda fila buzinaram.

_O disco verde iluminou-se._

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:**Oi, gente! \O/ Eu estou numa vibe de escrever sobre os altos e baixos da vida comum, espero que não se importem muito. Essa fic eu fiz em uns 15 minutos com um plot maluco sobre semáforos e dramione que nem é meu. Eu me dei à liberdade de misturar um pouco com o início de _Ensaio sobre a cegueira_, do Saramago, livro lindo e absurdamente recomendado. Nanda, querida, o _insight_ é seu e a fic também, espero que eu tenha conseguido montar uma cena convincente para dramione no semáforo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Mereço reviews?

:*


	11. Tênue Lina

**TÊNUE LINHA**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Draco contou tudo ao seu pai sobre Hermione Granger durante o verão.<em>

* * *

><p>"E tem essa garota metida que anda com eles", Draco disse com um tom de mais puro nojo só de pensar sobre ela. Era sempre assim. Não que ele pensasse muitas vezes nela, é claro.<p>

"E o que há sobre ela, Draco?" Lucius bebeu um pouco do seu hidromel, despreocupado.

"Uma sangue ruim, papai! Você consegue imaginar? Harry Potter, andando com aquela sujeitinha ridícula de sangue sujo!"

E então parecia que alguns filtros haviam sido desativados no cérebro de Draco, porque ele não mediu nenhuma palavra que saiu da sua boca a seguir. Ele nem pensava sobre o que falava, ele apenas falava e falava e falava, e Lucius não conseguiu pensar em alguma outra ocasião em que ouvira tantas palavras serem pronunciadas por seu filho de uma só vez.

"Ela acha que só porque leu _Hogwarts, Uma História_ sabe mais sobre magia do que os outros, do que _eu_, que sou _puro sangue_! Ela fica para lá e para cá citando o livro, fazendo questão de espalhar de já leu todos os do nosso ano e fica se exibindo fazendo feitiços. Ela só sabe o que são magia e feitiços agora, ela não sabe de nada! Mas todos os professores ficam babando nela. Menos o Snape, é claro..."

"Severus é o único sensato naquela escola", disse Lucius, mas o filho nem se deu conta em sua verborragia sobre a tal aluna.

"...que nem pro Potter dá atenção. Ela é irritante, fica levantando aquela mão antes mesmo de o professor terminar a pergunta, doida para se exibir mais um pouco. Sabe o que é isso, papai? Mais um sangue ruim tentando saber mais que nós e ser melhor que nós! Mas ela nunca vai ser."

"Qual o nome dela, Draco?"

"Hermione Granger", Draco cuspiu, cada sílaba com uma dose de ódio e nojo fora do normal. "Ela tem um cabelo ridículo, lanzudo e cheio, que dá para ver a metros de distância e uns dentes de castor", continuou. "Eu espero que ela não volte esse ano."

"Mas ela tem que voltar, Draco. Para você provar para essa sangue ruim que ela nunca será melhor que nenhum sangue puro. Nunca será melhor que _você_", disse calmamente, enquanto via surgir um brilho novo, diferente, nos olhos do filho.

"Você tem razão, papai."

Aquele brilho Lucius Malfoy nunca havia visto.


End file.
